


Study Duo

by forbiddenquill



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/F, Studying, mature content, well i tried writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy needs to study for a test on Monday and Karma decides to help but adds a few twists and turns to their little quiz game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Duo

“Amy.”

  
Amy barely acknowledged Karma’s presence. She was too busy reading her English homework. They had this pop quiz on Monday about Greek mythology and she was determined to ace it. If she didn’t, she could be looking at summer class. Stupid gods and demigods. It wasn’t her fault that she hadn’t read most of the stories the teacher had instructed them to read; being Karma’s girlfriend was exhausting. She had to keep up with sleepovers, surprise dates and make out moments which always left Amy breathless and gasping.

  
“Amy.”

  
Damn this girl. Karma was lying on her stomach next to her, her feet up in the air. She smelled of sweet perfume and organic tea. The smell made Amy’s head swim. Karma always made Amy lose focus, even if she wasn’t trying to. Maybe it had something to do with the way her auburn locks waved in the wind or the way her green eyes sparkled whenever she smiled or the way her mouth seemed ridiculously tempting whenever she pouted. Shut up, Amy, she told herself fiercely, you need to study. Forget about Karma.

  
But how could she forget? Karma was lying next to her, her dress hiked up near her thighs, showing the back of her legs and without a doubt, glaring at her impatiently. Amy could feel the intensity of her gaze against the side of her face and it made her feel squeamish, like her insides had melted.

  
“Amy,” Karma said again, whining slightly now. She reached out and traced hearts all over Amy’s back. “Look at me, pretty please?”

  
Amy shivered. Damn it. She raised her head from her notebook and was instantly met with Karma’s piercing green gaze. Nobody really noticed that Karma had green eyes like hers but Amy did. She also noticed that while her own eyes were pale, Karma’s were darker. Looking into her best friend’s eyes always made Amy feel as if she was free falling from a jet plane. Excitement and exhilaration mixed with the feelings of love for her.

  
“What is it?” she asked.

  
Karma didn’t answer. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed her. Amy made a soft noise of pleasure as the taste of tea and lip gloss filled her senses. Karma ran her fingers through the blonde hair, nails grazing at her scalp and Amy shuddered because it felt too good; kissing Karma felt so good. Her heart thrashed wildly inside her chest and she wondered if Karma could hear it, wondered if she knew of the effect she was currently having over the blonde, wondered if she knew of the warmth that was spreading across Amy’s body. Every time they kissed, it was always an unspoken rule that Amy would go for Karma’s top lip and Karma would go for the Amy’s bottom lip. It felt perfect somehow.

  
But then Amy remembered the test she had on Monday and she pulled away.

  
“You can’t distract me forever,” she murmured against Karma’s mouth.

  
“You sure about that?” Karma grinned. She placed a hand on Amy’s thigh and started tracing patterns against her jeans. Amy sucked in a deep breath; she could feel the warmth in her stomach begging to explode and it made her feel dizzy with lust. And then Karma suddenly reached out for Amy’s belt and—

  
“Karma, don’t,” Amy said firmly, flipping over to her side and shoving her English at her best friend. “We have to study first, okay? Unless you can make gods and Greeks sound interesting then we have to hit the books and _stop_ kissing.”

  
Karma pouted but Amy was steely in her resolve. She was not going to get distracted. She forced herself to look away from the brightness of Karma’s eyes and determinedly stared down at the names of Zeus’s known children, willing herself to burn the page into her memory.

  
“Let’s have a quiz then,” Karma declared haughtily, plucking Amy’s book from under her nose. The blonde immediately sat up, words already forming in her mouth but she stopped short when she saw the intelligent glint in Karma’s green eyes. Like she had thought of another plan to get them into trouble or something. “I’ll ask you the questions and if you get them wrong, you’ll have to take off one piece of your clothing but if you get them right, then _I’ll_ take one piece off.”

  
Amy’s eyes widened considerably. She opened her mouth but the image of Karma naked and a giggling mess flashed in her head and her insides melted once more. Karma took her silence as consent and began reciting the questions.

  
“Which Olympian god came out of Zeus’s head?” she asked first, reading off from their textbook.

  
Crap. Amy couldn’t think of anything. Maybe it was because she was still imagining having sex with Karma under the covers of her bed, touching her in places nobody ever had, kissing her in the soft spot under her ear—

  
“Amy!” Karma scolded, sounding annoyed, “You’re not taking this game seriously!”

  
“That’s not fair!” Amy snapped out of her reverie. “I haven’t even properly studied yet!”

  
Karma flashed a grin before leaning forward and pecking the blonde on the lips. “Then I guess you’ll have to take off your shirt.” The short contact made Amy feel breathless again. Why did Karma have to be so damn irresistible?

  
“Was it Apollo?” Amy murmured, her eyelashes fluttering close.

  
“Close enough.” Karma leaned back and Amy immediately missed the warmth of her being so near. She almost reached out and pressed their lips together but then she remembered that they had to study. She had to admit that Karma’s plan was genius. Amy would get her review test and Karma would get her make-out session soon.

  
“Who was it then?” Amy asked, opening her eyes to see that Karma’s grin had widened.

  
“Athena. Take your top off, Raudenfeld.”

  
Amy was both terrified and excited. Slowly, she pulled off her shirt and she heard Karma take a sharp intake of breath as her blonde curls spilled out and brushed against her bra. There was a moment of silence. The wind felt cool against Amy’s bare skin but with the way Karma’s eyes were roaming every exposed inch of her, the cold vanished, being replaced with a warmth that seemed to follow Karma’s gaze. She liked the way Karma looked at her, relished the adoration and lust which clouded her eyes. It made her feel wanted, needed even and the desire to see Karma without her dress on became so overwhelming that she motioned for the other girl to move into the next question.

  
Karma had to shake her head first before asking, “Who was the Titan Zeus brought down from Olympus?”

  
It wasn’t easy to get the answer. Hell, Amy had to think back to the movies she had watched about Greek mythology and this one episode of Supernatural where they mentioned something about Zeus chopping his father’s parts…

  
“Kronos!” she exclaimed giddily. Karma shared her enthusiasm and quickly zipped down her dress, sliding away from it and casually throwing it to the side. She was now sitting in her bed, wearing only a lace bra with incredibly short shorts. Three more questions hit and she’d be bare. Amy tried to squash down the desire that was sparking inside her stomach.

  
“Stop staring,” Karma said, smiling. Her auburn hair looked good with her cream colored skin. Amy was an expert on Karma’s body; she knew about the freckles on her back, the soft spot under her right ear and the goose bumps that rose whenever her fingers brushed against her thighs. If Karma was a subject in their school, Amy would easily pass with flying colors. “It’s making me self-conscious.”

  
“Don’t worry,” Amy said, “You look perfect.” She tried to lean in for another kiss but Karma laughed and pulled away, blushing like a bride on her wedding.

  
“Ah, I’m not going to kiss you unless you get the answers right.”

  
“You’re practically begging to be kissed.”

  
Karma winked. “The things I do for love, right?”

  
Amy flunked in the next question. “Who was Homer?” Karma asked.

  
“The guy from the Simpsons?”

  
Karma gave her a squinty eyed look. Amy sighed and silently pulled off her jeans. She could feel Karma’s eyes on her skin, making her feel as if she was burning. She jerked the pants off, throwing them in one corner of the room. Everything suddenly felt warm, like somebody had turned the heater up. Goose bumps appeared on her bare flesh. They were both nearly naked now—three more pieces of clothing until the prize Karma was surely craving would be in for the taking. Amy was starting to want for it too.

  
“Wait,” Karma said before she could ask another question. She put down the book, crawled over to Amy and kissed her long and hard. Her mouth was unyielding, as if she was struggling not to do anything further. Amy wanted her to. God, she wanted to forget about the quiz and just kiss Karma right now and there. Who cares about gods and mortals? She silently asked herself as Karma let her hands roam her sides, her fingers soft and caring, whispering words of assurance and lust. It made Amy crazy.

  
Karma was the one who pulled away this time. Her cheeks were bright red and there was a dazed look in her eyes. She licked her lips, staring at Amy’s as if wanting to do it again. Amy sure as hell wanted to anyway.

  
“Next question, please,” she said instead, pecking Karma on one corner of her mouth, teasing her endlessly.

  
Karma let out a low moan. She didn’t seem too happy about being cut off from their kiss.

  
“Who was Achilles?” she asked.

  
“The guy who was dipped into the river from the Underworld and became invincible and the only way you can kill him is if you hit him in his heel. Also, he was the hero of the Trojan War and he killed Hector on the battlefield.” Amy winked. “I watched the movie.”

  
Karma scoffed. Slowly, she reached down and yank off her shorts. Amy’s breath hitched suddenly as the other girl threw it to the side, hitting the door. She wondered if Karma felt cold and if she was willing to do anything to get warm. She shook off her thoughts, mildly horrified by them. PG rated, she thought glumly as Karma picked up the book again.

  
“I admire your self-control, Raudenfeld,” Karma stated plainly, lips curling into a grin.

  
“Shut up, buttface.” Amy threw all caution into the air and leaned forward, capturing Karma’s mouth with hers. She felt the smile on the other girl’s face and it made her feel all tingly.

  
“Hey,” Karma said, pushing her away, “If we keep kissing every time I take off my shorts then we’re going to have a problem.”

  
It was Amy’s turn to pout. She leaned back, rubbing her arms as Karma took a deep breath and asked,

  
“Who was Oedipus?”

  
“He was the motherfucker.”

  
“Amy.” Karma sighed exasperatedly, “Be serious.”

Amy strained to remember all the words she had kept repeating over and over again in her head. Oedipus. She knew him as the guy who killed his father and married his mother. It was a sick twisted story and maybe that was the reason why it stuck to her head. Oedipus was the guy who solved the Sphinx’s riddle.

  
“He was the son of a king who killed his father and married his mother because of a prophecy. Also, he was the one who solved the Sphinx’s riddle. His mother—or wife—hanged herself when she realized that she married her own son and Oedipus stabbed himself in the eyes, blinding himself. See? I studied.”

  
Karma laughed but Amy took notice of the way her fingers shook when she slowly pulled down the straps of her bra. Amy’s breath caught in her throat and she felt as if her lungs were going to collapse. She always felt like this whenever Karma wanted to do a bit of sexy time but she was never prepared to see something as beautiful and as magnificent as Karma’s body.

  
“Ready?” Karma smirked.

  
Amy nodded, steeling herself not to panic. As Karma peeled off her bra, something clicked inside Amy’s head, almost like a switch flipping on. Animalistic instinct surged through her entire body and before Karma could even say another word, Amy was already rushing forward, knocking the book aside and kissing her girlfriend. The other girl let out a surprised gasp but quickly dove into the kiss, running her fingers through Amy’s blonde hair. Heat simmered from their bodies and Amy felt as if she on fire. Warmth spread through her bones as she felt Karma breach through her barriers, mouth clashing together, fingers gripping the clasp of her bra and legs wrapping against her own. She could feel her heartbeat in her fingers, could taste the desire on Karma’s tongue, could smell the lust that was starting to flood through her nose.

  
“What about your quiz?” Karma mumbled between breaths.

  
“Fuck the quiz,” she murmured in reply.

  
She felt Karma frown against her mouth. “What if you fail?”

  
Amy was running her hands against Karma’s chest, her breathing ragged. Karma was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful person in the planet and that was the thing about Karma’s gaze; it always made her feel beautiful. She loved that about her.

  
“I don’t care,” Amy said, planting kisses against Karma’s neck, “It wouldn’t be right to be answering questions about demigods and gods when you’re sitting here, looking so beautiful.”

  
She saw Karma blush. She was so beautiful that it hurt sometimes.

  
“And if I _do_  fail,” Amy added, smiling when she felt Karma unclasp the lock on her bra, “I know that you’re just going to purposefully fail as well so that we can sit together in summer class.”

  
Karma didn’t even bother denying it. She just leaned forward and kissed Amy again, not needing to say any words because Amy knew her so well, knew of the little mistakes and imperfections that made Karma the person she was today, knew all the good and bad memories, knew everything and anything about Karma Ashcroft.

  
Amy pulled away to shake off her bra. Karma laughed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

  
“You better ace that test, Raudenfeld,” she murmured. “I don’t want to spend summer sitting in the classroom and reading Greek mythology. I want to spend summer with you, watching movies and eating everything and anything. I want to wake up next to you and spend the whole day with you. I want to kiss you and laugh with you. I want to spend every moment with you, Amy.”

  
The speech made Amy’s heart constrict. She looked at Karma and said,

  
“I think you just proposed to me.”

  
Karma smiled and shook her head, pressing her lips against Amy’s mouth.

  
“We’ll talk about our wedding another time,” she murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing femslash smut! hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
